Question: Stephanie did 14 more jumping jacks than Luis around noon. Stephanie did 56 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Solution: Stephanie did 56 jumping jacks, and Luis did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 14$ jumping jacks. She did $56 - 14 = 42$ jumping jacks.